pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Collom
Jack Collom (born November 8, 1931) is an American poet, academic, and essayist. Life Named John Aldridge Collom by his parents, he was born in Chicago and grew up in the small town of Western Springs, Illinois, spending much of his time hiking and birding in nearby woods. He studied Forestry at Colorado A&M College, spent four years in the U.S. Air Force, then worked in factories for 20 years while writing poetry. In 1956 Jack married Edeltraud Maria Teresia Hopps in Munich, Bavaria, Germany. They moved to the United States in 1958, eventually settling in Boulder, Colorado. They had three sons; Nathaniel, Christopher, and Franz. They divorced in 1974, and Jack had a daughter (Sierra) through a second marriage. He received his B.A. and M.A. from the University of Colorado, on the GI Bill, and has taught creative writing to children of all ages for 35 years. Teachers & Writers Collaborative has publied three books of Jack's reflections on this experience, notably Poetry Everywhere and Moving Windows. From 1966 to 1977, he published the work of many leading lights in a little magazine called “The.” The National Endowment for the Arts has twice awarded him Poetry Fellowships, as has the Fund for Poetry, and he’s received grants and awards from various local organizations. Since 1986, Collom has taught at Naropa University’s Jack Kerouac School of Disembodied Poetics as an adjunct professor, where he shaped Writing Outreach, a community creative-writing project, into a course. In 1989, he pioneered Eco-Lit, one of the 1st ecology literature courses ever offered. Some of his accomplishments as an environmentalist-poet are documented in American Environmental Leaders: From Colonial Times to the Present. His nature writings and essays about the environment have been published in, among others, ecopoetics, The Alphabet of Trees: A Guide to Writing Nature Poetry, and ISLE, the journal of the American Society for Literature and the Environment. He has read and taught throughout the United States, in Mexico, Costa Rica, Austria, Belgium, and Germany. In 2008, he was the plenary speaker at the “Poetic Ecologies” Conference at the Université Libre de Bruxelles. In 2009, he led a 3-week program on creativity and aging for Woodland Pattern Book Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. His more than 20 books include Blue Heron & IBC, The Fox, Arguing with Something Plato Said, Red Car Goes By: Selected Poems 1955-2000, Exchanges of Earth and Sky and Situation Sings (with Lyn Hejinian). He has been anthologized in countless magazines and collections in the United States and abroad, from Best Poems of 1963 to The Best American Poetry 2004. He has worked with numerous dancers, visual artists and musician/composers, and recorded 3 CDs. Recognition In 2001, his adopted hometown of Boulder, Colorado, declared and celebrated a “Jack Collom Day.” In 2003, Collom won the Colorado Book Award for Poetry for his collection, Second Nature."Jack Collom Awarded the Colorado Book Award for Poetry," Jack Kerouac School, June 24, 2013. Web, June 8, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Wet'' (with Nathaniel Collom). Colorado?: privately published, 1967. *''Alan Bergison''. Boulder, CO: Lodestar Press, 1969. * Arguing with Something Plato Said: A few envious poems. Boulder, CO: Rocky Ledge Cottage Editions, 1990. *''8 Ball''. Boulder, CO: Dead Metaphor Press, 1992. * The Task. Boulder, CO: Baksun Books, 1996. *''Dog Sonnets''. Jersey City, NJ: Jensen/Daniels, 1998. *''Polemics'' (by Anselm Hollo, Anne Waldman, & Jack Collom). Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia, 1998. *''Sun Flower'' (with Lyn Hejinian). Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 2000. * Red Car Goes By: Selected Poems 1955-2000, California: Tuumba Press, 2001. *''I Know Why the Caged Bird Drinks''. Boulder, CO: Farfalla Press, 2003. * Exchanges of Earth and Sky. New York: Fish Drum, 2005. * Situations, Sings (with Lyn Hejinian). Princeton, NJ: Adventures in Poetry, 2008. *''Cold Instant''. Boulder, CO: Monkey Puzzle Press, 2010. *''Second Nature''. Berkeley, CA: Instance Press, 2012. Nonfiction *''Moving Windows: Evaluating the poetry children write''. New York: Teachers & Writers Collaborative, 1985. *''Poetry everywhere: Teaching poetry writing in school and in the community'' (with Sheryl Noethe). New York: Teachers & Writers Collaborative, 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jack Collom, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 8, 2014. Audio / video * Calluses of Poetry (CD) *''Colors Born of Shadow'' (with Ken Bernstein; CD) *''Blue Yodel Blue Heron'' (with Dan Hankin & Sierra Collom; CD) See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Address to the Boulder City Council" *Jack Collum at the Woodland Pattern Book Center ("A Garden Sonnet") * Jack Collom b. 1931 at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose *"How I Teach Poetry in the Schools" at the Academy of American Poets * "An Ecosystem of Writing Ideas," Jacket magazine ;Audio / video *Jock Collom at YouTube ;Books *Jack Collom at Amazon.com * ;About *Jack Collom at Bigbridge.org. *A Conversation with Jack Collom at OmniVerse. Category:American poets Category:1931 births Category:Naropa University Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics